The Bad Boy Type
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: With the well sealed and most of her demonic friends being holed up in Makai, Kagome goes to the only person she knows that could give her that thrill of adventure again; Sesshomaru. And oh, does he deliver it. Enter the newly transformed Kagome Higurashi, now Kagome Higure-Takahashi, heir to any and all companies associated with the Takahashi family...Full Summary inside!


**_The Bad-Boy Type_**

**_Chapter One: Welcome to Ouran! (REVISED)_**

**Summary: With the well sealed and most of her demonic friends being holed up in Makai, Kagome goes to the only person she knows that could give her that thrill of adventure again; Sesshomaru. And oh, does he deliver it. Enter the newly transformed Kagome Higurashi, now Kagome Higure-Takahashi, heir to any and all companies associated with the Takahashi family. Add cross-dressing as a boy and a crazy club set out to entertain beautiful maidens and you got "The-Bad-Boy-Type"!**

**Alex: **Wow, long summary on Microsoft! Ohayo everyone, I hope you guys' aren't too mad at me for putting almost all of my stories on Hiatus. I will try to re-create the ones that need to be re-created, but if you want, send me a review or PM about a story you'd want to adopt, and I'll get back to you whenever I can.

* * *

"Remind me to thank you," a figure spoke on the other side of the room, the deep voice having both hints of male and female that it was hard to tell the gender. "For getting me the male uniform-I mean. I don't think I'd be able to handle something so yellow!" the figure laughed and opened the door, revealing that it was a girl that was wearing a guy's uniform.

The female herself was about 5'1" in height, despite the obvious curves that said she was a female; you could tell how she could be easily mistaken as a guy. She had a slender build, her skin having a slight tan to it but still being pale compared to others and muscles shown through her shirt, hinting she had spent lots of time in the sun and exercising. Her long raven hair was lazily braided and rest in the middle of her back, giving her a sort of 'tough-and-annoyed' look.

While having feminine attributes, her features did that sharp edge usually found in males. Her eyes and face especially. She bound her chest too, since if she was going to wear a male's uniform, why not act like a male too? Plus, she wanted to know how other males treated each other.

As of now she wore the white dress shirt of the uniform, the black trousers, the shoes, and of course, the black tie with the purple stripe. Her blue blazer was thrown over her shoulder in a carless way, and her school bag was hung over the other shoulder, her free hand was shoved into her pocket. Despite all this, her stance was what finished her look. She was leaning against the doorway, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression shown on her face.

The other unknown male, who had been quiet through all this, coughed to get the girl's attention. "Yes, well, I don't think it would've been good for this Sesshomaru's eyes if he took in all that yellow, miko." the newly named Sesshomaru stated with indifference, but the 'miko' could see the humor that sparked in his eyes. The miko 'humphed'. "Well, lord fluffy, you certainly are a mood killer. And my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." she corrected, once again, with bored eyes as if it happened all the time.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, Ka-go-me, will you be walking or will you be riding in the limo?" He didn't need an answer though. She was already half way out the front door, a single hand raised in a goodbye. "Sayonara. Sessho-dono."

* * *

_'I really wish I asked that reception lady for a map.'_ Kagome thought as he walked through the halls, twitching in agitation whenever he heard a giggle. '_Do these girls not know the meaning of silence!'_ he growled, sharply turning around a corner only to run smack into someone. While he caught himself from falling, the other person wasn't so lucky, if their groan was anything to go by.

As the girl—for she was merely just that, but her attire made her seem like a boy—rubbed her head with a groan, Kagome took his time to study her._ 'First of all,'_ he thought with amusement, _'she isn't wearing that cursed yellow uniform, so she must be that honor student that everyone's been talking about—Fujioka something I think.'_ Shaking his thoughts away, he stuck a hand out and coughed to get her attention.

It worked as she slowly turned to look at the hand and then him as if he had just grown another head. Suddenly she just shrugged, grabbed his hand, and started to pick up her books. Kagome blinked and then blinked again as a grin bloomed on his face. He could get used to a girl like this. He quickly crouched down and started to pick up the remainder of the books, taking the girls other books away and tucking them into his arm.

He smiled at her. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching exactly where I was going um..." Kagome began nervously, silently asking for her name. The girls' eyes lit up in happiness for something Kagome did not know. "Oh, my name is Fujioka Haruhi; I was looking for my class when I bumped into you..." Haruhi smiled back, asking for his name in return. "Oh! Nice to meet you Fujioka-san, my name Takahashi-Higure Kagome, pleasure to meet you." Kagome mentally berated himself, what if she knew his name? He didn't want to have a needy friend!

Haruhi nodded and then looked up at her paper. "Say, you wouldn't know where this room would be—would you? And please, call me Haruhi, Takahashi-san." Haruhi shuffled closer and showed him the paper. Kagome smiled brightly; half-surprised she didn't react to his name. "It seems we have the same class, and I'll only call you by your name if you call me by mine, Haruhi-san." Kagome teased, watching the girls cheeks light up with pink a bit. A bell soon rang out and Kagome shot Haruhi a worried glance.

"That was the ten-minutes till class starts bell, we should hurry." Haruhi nodded and they both took off running, Haruhi having decided to carry some of her books herself. They had to stop several times due to Haruhi not being used to running so much in the morning, but they made it on time. Both took a seat number and hurried and sat, annoying all the hearts in the room."When I call your seat number, state your name and why you came to Ouran." the teacher spoke, eyeing them each before beginning his list. It took a few moments but soon Haruhi was called.

"Ohayou, watashi no namae wa Fujioka Haruhi desu. I came here to hopefully make good friends and get a good education. Please take care of me." Haruhi sat down as soon as she finished an embarrassed blush on her face. "C-2." Kagome stood with a confident grin. "Ohayo, boku no namae wa Takahashi-Higure Kagome desu. I came here to make a good education, friends, and make my family proud. Please take care of me." a series of sighs went around the room as girls sent googly-eyes at him.

"C-3." the scrapping of a chair signaled the person standing. "Ohayo, boku no namae wa Hitachiin Hikaru desu. I came to Ouran to meet the ladies—," squeals of delight from said girls. "And be with my friends! Please take care of me." Hikaru sat back down, a grin in place as he relaxed in his seat. Nine seats went by before another was called. "D-2." the sound of scraping chair again as the person stood. "Ohayou, boku no namae wa Hitachiin Kaoru desu. I came here to make sure my brother behaves himself and to entertain my beautiful maidens. Please take care of me." More squeals of girls.

Ten other people went by before the teacher stood with a smile. "Well, I can't wait for the year to start. Welcome to Ouran."

* * *

**_Alex: Yay! I'm done; this might be better than the first version, but I can't tell yet. 10 reviews for the next chapter! Ja ne!_**

**_EDIT: I'd like to thank the following for helping me on some of the mistakes in the chapter: _**Burianna, shizukesa-sama, and Guest! Thanks for the Japanese help also. I'm not exactly fluent in it, and I used Google Translate. Once again, thanks guys! I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I post.


End file.
